


A toast to the future

by Vinushuka



Series: Tour 2013 Ghoul [2]
Category: Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: Die pays a short visit to Toshiya before his date with Mari. He has an uneasy feeling about the discussion Mari wants to have with him. Toshiya offers his support to Die and, as it turns out, Die needs it badly.





	A toast to the future

Toshiya knew to expect Die’s visit on Saturday night but he wasn’t prepared for his brand new red hair. It wasn’t completely red but just enough to give the impression of good old times when he used to dazzle his fans and bandmates with the intense Ferrari-red color of his hairdo.

“Jeez, you look great!” Toshiya huffed when he opened the door and found his radiant bandmate at his doorstep. “It’s been a while since you had so much red in your hair. It brings so many happy memories into my mind”, Toshiya continued wanting to embrace Die but didn’t have the courage to do that. Die might get offended or feel harassed even though they had hugged couple of times before. After Die had fallen for Mari, Toshiya’s gardener living in the neighboring house, the physical contact between them had grown scarce.

“Err, red is nice for a change. Actually it was Mari who proposed this look. Red is her favorite color”, Die mumbled blushing a little.

       Toshiya ushered Die into his living room, made him sit down on the sofa and waited for him to open the conversation.

“So, what are your plans with Mari tonight?” Toshiya finally asked when Die just sat there staring at his tattooed hand.

“Ah, tonight…She wanted to go out for a dinner and have a talk with me. She didn’t say what she wanted to talk about and it worries me.”

“It’s probably nothing serious. She can’t know if she’s pregnant yet”, Toshiya tried to cheer up Die who looked slightly downcast.

“Yeah, I know but it can be something else. She’s been behaving strange lately…”

“Just enjoy your dinner and listen to what she has to say…You can spend the night here if you need a friend to talk to”, Toshiya offered feeling a ripple of hope stir awake in his heart. His dream about having Die as his mate had not died altogether although the situation had seemed rather hopeless lately.

“That’s very kind of you. I will give you a call if I’m coming”, Die promised and stood up to leave, “Wish me luck!” he grinned and gave Toshiya a friendly hug. Toshiya blushed out of sheer surprise. He hadn’t expected Die to touch him and now he did it just like that.

“Yeah, good luck and have fun”, Toshiya stammered his cheeks glowing.

“You look nice with red cheeks “, Die murmured and stroke Toshiya’s glowing skin with his fingers. “Laters babe.”  

      When Die was gone to pick up Mari, Toshiya sat down on his sofa feeling utterly confused. He felt his skin with his fingers where Die had touched his cheek just a while ago. The hopes he had buried deep inside his heart returned all the more potent.

      While sitting there Toshiya’s thoughts strayed to Kaoru’s surprise visit yesterday. Suddenly he had new options to continue his life without Kyo. Kaoru had made it very clear that he wanted Toshiya back into his life. Toshiya was tempted by the easiness of that solution but something or actually someone had kept him back. That someone had a dazzling red hair and lots of rock star charm.

      The only problem was that Die preferred dating women, if one didn’t take into account Shinya. Due to some strange whim of fortune Shinya was as good as a woman to Die. That really annoyed Toshiya although he knew the history behind their relationship.

      Toshiya was nowadays very manly because he was following Kyo’s example and building up his body in his own gym. There was no way he could be mistaken for a woman. Die had no excuses in dating Toshiya. He would have to embrace the fact that he was in a relationship with a man and that wasn’t easy for him.

      The evening was still young and Toshiya needed something to do during Die’s dinner. He decided to go for a jog and then order himself a nice meal from the close by restaurant. While Toshiya was on his jogging route it occurred to him that he could pop into the restaurant to place his order. When Toshiya entered the small restaurant, he noticed immediately that Die and Mari were sitting at one of the tables engaged in a heated discussion. Die didn’t look happy at all. They didn’t pay attention to Toshiya and he didn’t want to disturb them so he just placed his order and continued the jog wondering what was going on at the restaurant. Maybe he should start to prepare for putting up Die for the night.

      Toshiya had just enjoyed his evening meal and was watching a movie on TV when his phone buzzed. As he had guessed Die was coming by. He didn’t explain anything over the phone, just told Toshiya that he wanted to have a talk with him.

      When the doorbell rang Toshiya was mentally prepared to support his friend whatever news he had. Toshiya waited patiently while Die kicked off his boots and hung his leather jacket on a peg in the hall without saying a word.

“Was it that bad?” Toshiya finally asked when Die stubbornly kept silent.

“Yeah, Mari is planning to move to Sweden with Eva next year. Eva has decided to sell her business here and concentrate in selling clothes only through internet. Japanese style garden design is a hot topic in Sweden at the moment so Mari probably can start a business there too.”

“Okay, that really changes things”, Toshiya admitted his thoughts racing around in his head like wild horses.

“I’m sorry I didn’t listen to your warnings. I’ve made a complete fool out of myself when I believed I had a future with Mari. All she cares about is Eva, not me”, Die apologized and reached out his hand to touch Toshiya’s arm.

Toshiya shivered of pleasure but tried to act rationally: “What happens if Mari becomes pregnant?”

“They will move early next spring before the baby is born. I will have no say in that matter, but she promised to let me know if I’m going to be a father. Her period should start while we are playing at Yokohama. That’s going to be an exciting start for our tour”, Die smirked.

“Do you still wish you could be a father?” Toshiya asked remembering how eager Die had been to prove his manliness.

“I don’t know if this was the right way to do it. Maybe we should figure out a better way?” Die said glancing carefully at Toshiya and lowering his eyes.

Toshiya stared at his red-headed bandmate without believing his ears. Was Die really saying what Toshiya thought he said?

“Err, I think I need a beer”, Die mumbled and headed towards Toshiya’s kitchen and the fridge there.

“Bring me one too”, Toshiya called after him and went to sit on the living room couch.

Die returned from the kitchen with two bottles of beer and two glasses. He poured first to Toshiya and then to himself. “Okay, here’s to the future”, Die said and raised his glass to toast with Toshiya.

“To the future”, Toshiya joined the toast and gave a dazzling smile to his friend. Maybe there was a future for them after all.


End file.
